Talk:High Street
Bookers office is right off it. Hard to see what his business even if it was doing well would be there in the high-rent district.... ---------------------------- Rapture location tie-in ? Hi. below the whole place is a large statue and many long banners... I have experianced this before in one of the original bioshocks.. not sure which one. it was the ONLY place I found in BaS that was in a former Bioshock.. I think.. I'm looking for a confirm from another editor. .. so to 'jockey' your memory I offer what I rem and ..maybe ..just *maybe* someone out there will remember too... ok ok. it was kinda grey like there was ice.. and some splicers came and attacked me.. one was a hoodini (i think) and the other melee only, they were first and then after killing them.. there was more more splicers in the small arches. the arches were maybe linked at the back. .. I went and had a closer look with Bioshockinfintetool in ghost mode.. wow really enjoyed seeing it again. Dava4444 (talk) 22:58, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Janus Junction I always thought that Market Street and High Street were rather blasé, uninspired names. They're the sort of run-of-the-mill, generic street names you'd find in any work of fan fiction, not a superiority-striving mecca like Rapture. Additionally, they don't meet the deific theming like other parts of Rapture do. I'd say it's shortsighted world-building, but after learning the sort of stress the developers were under with this DLC, I do sympathize. Here's a thought, what if the "level" or "district" that "Market Street" and "High Street" occupy was named Janus Junction? I'm sure we've all imagined our own BioShock series sequel at one point or another, well I have at least, and I came up with a half dozen or so names for Rapture districts that match the city's Greco-Roman theming. Janus of course was the dual-faced Roman god of the crossroads, beginnings and endings, time, duality, and transitions. I'm sure many of you can see the appropriateness, but I'd be happy to delve deeper. In addition to this district being a crossroads where two streets (Market and High) literally overlap each other, it's a perfect site to have Inspector Booker DeWitt's office located. He of course representing the duality of being both Booker and Comstock AND being an indicidual located out of his original timeline and in a new one in Rapture. The site also marks the beginning of his end when femme fatale Elizabeth comes to give him a new case to pursue. But alas, what could've been. This is merely some fan musings. Do you think this'd fit for a name, or if it could use some work? Let me know. Unownshipper (talk) 05:15, January 21, 2020 (UTC) *While the use of the name Janus does fit Rapture's naming convention, it doesn't match it for streets. Janus would be the name of major building or complex. And you have to consider what sounds like something you would see in a real city. How often do you see alliteration in street names? And how often do you see Junction as part of a street name? I had to some up with street location names for my BSI Union fanfic and had to put a lot of thought into this. sm --Solarmech (talk) 11:03, January 21, 2020 (UTC) ::I see what you're getting at, but I don't personally see High and Market as actual streets but rather as promenades or plazas. Therefore think of Janus Junction not as the name of these pathways but as the towering building/complex that houses these two "streets" within it. It'd be like how Arcadia houses Rolling Hills or how Apollo Square houses Artemis Suites and Hestia Chambers. ::But I see your point, perhaps the alteration comes off as a little quaint. Aside from Fort Frolic and Point Prometheus none of the other districts have the double lettering (there's Fontaine Futuristics but that's a privately owned business so we'll ignore it), which can come off as a bit twee. Perhaps Janus Crossing works just as effectively? ::I will push back a little and point out that "Junction" appears in the names and nicknames of many neighborhoods and districts in the US; for example, Sunset Junction, Los Angeles, Pierce Junction, Houston, and the West Seattle neighborhood known as The Junction. Like you, I put a lot of research into credible names for my bit of fiction and consulted pages like List of Manhattan neighborhoods, List of neighborhoods in Chicago, List of districts and neighborhoods of Los Angeles, Neighborhoods in Washington, D.C., and others to come up with suitable titles to fit the "Deity+Neighborhood Synonym" formula that the game designers came up with. ::Unownshipper (talk) 17:05, January 21, 2020 (UTC)